Iron Taro
Fineasz spotyka Daniellę, która przekazuje mu niepokojące wieści i zabiera do człowieka, który pomaga mu oczyścić umysł. Czerwonowłosy potrzebuje pomocy w odnalezieniu wyjścia z bardzo trudnej sytuacji. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Daniella Shine *Nazz Jefferson *MABU *Iron Taro Fabuła Otworzyłem oczy. Przez okno wpadały promienie dopiero co wzeszłego słońca. Był świt. Byłem jeszcze strasznie senny, jednak coś nie pozwalało mi spać. Podniosłem się z łóżka i udałem do łazienki. Bardzo dziwnie się czułem. Kręciło mi się w głowie, a przed oczami nadal miałem sceny z mojego snu. Jedynie pojedyncze fragmenty, wynurzającą się z wody syrenę, walczących magów i wybuchający księżyc. Całego snu nie pamiętałem, jednak te obrazy dość mocno utkwiły w mojej podświadomości. Obszedłem cały pokój hotelowy, ogarnąłem kuchnie i łazienkę. Nie miałem co ze sobą zrobić. Mógłbym gdzieś wyjść, ale była dopiero szósta... W końcu jednak uznałem, że wszystko będzie lepsze, nawet włóczenie się po mieście bez celu, niż siedzenie w mieszkaniu i zbijanie bąków. Gdy tylko opuściłem hotel, na jego progu dostrzegłem znajomą osobę. - Daniella? Co tu robisz o tej porze? - to dziwne, ale w jej oczach widziałem strach. - Nie wolno mi się z tobą widywać, ani rozmawiać - odparła nie na temat brązowowłosa. - Mag River zabronił, ale musisz mi pomóc. Musisz MU pomóc... - Mu czyli komu? - Ferbowi - wyszeptała niebieskooka spuszczając wzrok. - Jest w niebezpieczeństwie. - Co? - przestraszyłem się nie na żarty. - Przyszłość w której on... umiera, jest coraz bardziej prawdopodobna. Widzę to Fineaszu, jego śmierć. Proszę pomóż mi temu zapobiec. Daniella nie od razu powiedziała mi co takiego się stanie. Oznajmiła jedynie, że jeśli jej nie posłucham i nie zrobię tego co mi powie, Ferb zginie w taki czy inny sposób, ale zginie. Zgodziłem się więc pomóc jej bez większych wyjaśnień. Dziewczyna oznajmiła, że muszę się z nią udać w pewne miejsce i tam mi poda więcej szczegółów. Ruszyłem więc za brązowowłosą w kierunku plaży. Podczas naszej wspólnej wędrówki, wiele pytań chodziło mi po głowie, a cisza która miedzy nami panowała tak bardzo nie dawała mi spokoju, że postanowiłem zadać pierwsze z brzegu. - Tak właściwie... Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tak bardzo przejęłaś się możliwą śmiercią Ferba? - Bo go kocham - odparła syrena wprost. - Ale powiedziałaś przecież... - Wiem, i to po części prawda. Związałam się z nim by być blisko twoich znajomych, ale z czasem naprawdę się w nim zakochałam. Rzadko się zdarza by syrena obdarzyła kogoś prawdziwym uczuciem, jednak gdy już do tego dojdzie... - Ale powiedziałaś Ferbowi, że go nie kochasz! Zraniłaś go, bardzo go zraniłaś... - Zrobiłam to by go chronić, mnie nie wolno się było w nim zakochać, ale się tak stało i jest to miłość do końca. Zrobię wszystko by go chronić, nawet jeśli będę musiała zdradzić swojego pana. - Co masz masz przez to namyśli? - Nie teraz - odparła dziewczyna i zatrzymała się na końcu drewnianego molo, gdzie wczoraj wspólnie z MABU i Ferbem ją widzieliśmy. Syrena bez większych ceregieli wskoczyła w ubraniu do wody, po czy wynurzyła się i kazała mi również wejść. - Ale nie mam nawet stroju do pływania - wypaliłem, jednak posłusznie poszedłem w jej ślady. Daniella kazała mi chwycić się jej w pasie i wstrzymać oddech po czym zanurkowała, i z zadziwiającą prędkością popłynęła przed siebie. Zaledwie dwie minuty później wynurzyliśmy się z wody pośrodku podwodnej jaskini. Oboje wyszliśmy na kamienny brzeg. Mimo że w jaskini nie było żadnego oświetlenia, zdawała się ona emanować jakimś dziwnym blaskiem, dzięki czemu wszystko świetnie widziałem. Danny poprowadziła mnie wgłąb jednego z korytarzy, gdzie na samym końcu dostrzegłem najstarszego mężczyznę jakiego widział świat. Miał długą, kilkudziesięciometrową brodę, a jego ciało pokryte było pąklami. - Fineasz to Iron Taro, twórca ideologii IT. Zaniemówiłem. - To on jeszcze żyje? - wydusiłem w końcu z siebie. - A co ty myślałeś młody szczylu? - odparł dziadek. - Że kopnąłem w kalendarz? Najpotężniejsi magowie potrafią dożyć nawet kilkudziesięciu tysięcy lat. - Ale... Jak to jest możliwe? - Dzięki magii, to ona podtrzymuje nas przy życiu. - Skoro pan jeszcze żyje to dlaczego się ukrywa? - Ech... Po tym jak magowie tak bardzo się podzielili na zwolenników moich i Meeate postanowiliśmy, wraz z moją przyjaciółką się ukryć, nie chcieliśmy brać udziału w tej farsie. Teraz jednak wszystko poczęło się zmieniać. Nasz świat dąży ku wojnie i zniszczeniu. Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że to sługuska i syn jednego z najbardziej wpływowych Megalian będzie próbować go uratować. Kiedy wczoraj Daniella pojawiła się w mojej jaskini byłem wielce zdumiony, że to właśnie ona mnie odnalazła. W jeszcze większy szok wprawiła mnie nowina, którą mi przyniosła i prośba jaką do mnie miała. - To znaczy? - Zdradziła mi istotne informacje z których nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, takie jak to, że trojka magów została odnaleziona i że dwoje z nich jest już po stronie Megalian, chodź jeden nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. - Czyli kto? - Chodzi o ciebie i Emanuelę Flouwer - odparła Daniella. - Tuż przed tym jak udało Ci się z nią skontaktować, twój ojciec ją odnalazł. Mimo że wiedziała, że opowiada się po stronie Magalian, którzy pragną zniszczyć wszystko co niemagiczne, postanowiła się do niego przyłączyć. - Ale... Jak to... - To nie wszystko. Twój ojciec kazał jej rzucić na ciebie zaklęcie zauroczenia. Bał się, że zmienisz stronę, po tym jak się do wiesz do czego jesteś szkolony. Uznał, że Emanuela zdoła Cię utrzymać w sekcie. Mnie kazał utwierdzić Cię w przekonaniu, że ją kochasz - dodała niebieskooka. - Jeśli nie wierzysz to napij się tego - oznajmił Taro podając mi jakąś fiolkę z czerwonym płynem. Od razu rozpoznałem w niej Eliksir Przełamania, nie da się go z niczym pomylić, ani podrobić. - To zdejmie z ciebie wszystkie uroki i czary, i pomoże klarownie myśleć. Dobrze wiedziałem, że po wypiciu go nic mi się nie stanie, więc od razu chwyciłem za pojemniczek i zażyłem cały preparat. Byłem pewny, że to co czuję do Emi jest prawdziwe i nic się po tym nie stanie, jednak... Myliłem się, nie po raz pierwszy. Wszelkie odczucia względem blondynki, stały się puste i jak by bez znaczenia. Po raz pierwszy od dawna zacząłem trzeźwo myśleć. - Więc to prawda... Nie kocham Emi, a mój ojciec jest zły - powiedziałem, bardziej do siebie niż do innych. - Chce zniszczyć niemagiczny świat, a ja od lat jestem szkolony na jego pomocnika! Nazz miała rację... - Czasu nie cofniesz, ale możesz jeszcze temu zapobiec - oznajmił Iron Taro. - Ale niby jak? - Odbierając magię wszystkim magom - odparła Daniella. - Ale się tak da? - Ty jesteś do tego zdolny. - Musisz zniszczyć źródło mocy wszystkich magów. Księżyc - wytłumaczył starzec. - Podczas jutrzejszej pełni. Później będzie za późno - dodała Daniella. - Ale zniszczenie księżyca może przynieść nieprzewidywalne skutki dla całej naszej planety! - zawołałem z niedowierzaniem, że zostałem o coś takiego poproszony. - Księżyc jest bardzo ważnym ciałem niebieskim dla Ziemi i... - I daje nam moc. Bez niego staniemy się zwykłymi ludźmi. Zapobiegnie to wojnie. - Nie ma innego sposobu? - Na pewno jest... - mag rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na młodą syrenę. - Ale... - Skoro jest, to ja poproszę wariant B. - Niestety nie znam go. - Żartujesz sobie tak? - wydusiłem prze zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie. Ja go nie znam - powtórzył brodaty wzruszając ramionami. - Świetnie, czyli nie dajesz mi nawet możliwości wyboru!? No pięknie! Sam wymyślę coś lepszego! - wykrzyknąłem i ruszyłem korytarzem z powrotem ku świecącej jaskini. Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że Daniella została z Iron Taro, a bez niej nie wrócę. Zawróciłem więc, jednak gdy tylko miałem wyjść zza rogu usłyszałem podniesiony głos Danielli. Zatrzymałem się więc i postanowiłem podsłuchać o czym rozmawia ze starym filozofem. No cóż ciekawość. - Obiecałeś mi pomóc! - I przecież pomogłem. Przywróciłem mu trzeźwe myślenie. - Ale ja nie chcę, żeby on trzeźwo myślał! Chcę by zniszczył ten przeklęty księżyc! Jest tylko jedna przyszłość, w której oboje żyjemy i nie ma w niej księżyca. - Więc chyba sam rozumiesz, że wasza wspólna przyszłość jest niemożliwa? Fineasz nie zniszczy księżyca. Tobie zostaje jedynie wybrać, albo ty, albo on. Wycofałem się ostrożnie i wróciłem na pospiesznie do jaskini. Po chwili podeszła do mnie Daniella. Nie dałem po sobie poznać, że podsłuchałem jej rozmowę ze starcem. - To ja wracamy? - zapytałem na co syrena skinęła głową. Kilka minut później oboje staliśmy na lądzie. - Słuchaj Danny. Do pełni mamy jeszcze cały dzień i noc. Postaram się przez ten czas wymyślić plan B. - Zrób to co uważasz za słuszne - odparła Danny i wróciła do wody, ja udałem się na poszukiwania MABU-Ferba. Po kwadransie, znalazłem go w kawiarni. Siedział przy jednym stoliku razem z Nazz. Pod prawym okiem miał wielkiego siniaka. - Cześć wam. To dziwne widzieć was razem, na co dzień się nienawidzicie. Ferb co ci się stało w oko? - Nie musimy udawać Fin. Ona wie - odparł MABU-Ferb. - Wie ale co? - udawałem głupiego. - Że twój kochany braciszek, jest opętany przez twojego duch kumpla, niejakiego MABU - odparła spokojnie Niebieska i upiła odrobinkę herbaty ze swojej filiżanki. - Ale... Skąd wiesz? - zdumiałem się. W odpowiedzi Nazz jedynie prychnęła. - Wczoraj gdy spotkałam go w kwiaciarni, zaczął mnie podrywać. Oczywiste było, że nie jest sobą. A gdy mnie pocałował, nabrałam stuprocentowej pewności. Dziś rano postanowiłam go poszukać by mi to wszystko wytłumaczył, a on po niewielkiej zachęcie - zrozumiałem, że przez zachętę Nazz ma na myśli to olbrzymie limo. - wyjawił mi całą prawdę. - Cóż... Opętując twojego brata nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś będzie próbował mnie pobić! - wydarł się duch. - A teraz rozmawiamy sobie o życiu... I śmierci - dodała Niebieska. - Wiecie to nawet dobrze się składa, że spotkałem was oboje bo potrzebuję pomocy. Opowiedziałem im o wszystkim o czym się dziś dowiedziałem i o tym, że musimy znaleźć inne rozwiązanie niż zniszczenie księżyca. - Więc wojna jest bliżej niż się nam zdawało - wyszeptała Nazzy z lekiem. - Tak, ale wspólnie możemy jej zapobiec. Miłość to jedyna siła, która zamienia wroga w przyjaciela. [ Martin Luther King ] Kategoria:Odcinki